August 2-4, 2018 Tornado Outbreak
The August 2-4, 2018 Tornado Outbreak'' '''was a medium, deadly, and costly outbreak that occurred primarily in the Midwestern United States. In all, a total of 60 tornadoes touched down, including 22 EF0's, 16 EF1's, 9 EF2's, 7 EF3's, 5 EF4's, and 1 EF5. A total of 262 people died, another 5,175 were injured and $16.88 billion (2018 USD) in damages was done. The strongest tornado of the outbreak was the Prague, Oklahoma EF5 with winds up to 296 mph (476 km/h). The weakest tornado was an EF0 near Moore, Oklahoma with recorded wind speeds just under 30 mph (48 km/h) on August 4. The deadliest and costliest was also the Prague EF5. The outbreak occurred as of a result of high amounts of instability in the atmosphere and storms that formed in Europe strengthened over the Atlantic Ocean and caused this outbreak to form supercells and cause many strong and violent twisters. Extensive damage occurred as of a result from this outbreak, including: destroyed homes, restaurants, businesses, and multiple factories, damage to millions of trees, thousands of cars were also either damaged, destroyed or never located. Multiple buildings were as extensively damaged from a few EF2's and EF3's. The Prague, OK EF5 had one of the highest recorded wind speeds of the entire 2018 Tornado Season. The EF5 is also considered one of the most violent tornadoes ever. The outbreak also is known for it's damage, causing over $16.8 billion (2018 USD) in damages. The state of Oklahoma had the most tornadoes with a total number of 49 tornadoes. Just like the 2018 Super Outbreak, the state recorded the most tornadoes in an outbreak. Synopsis A total of tornadoes touched down, causing deaths, injuries, and in damages. A total of 22 EF0's, 16 EF1's, 9 EF2's, 7 EF3's, 5 EF4's, and 1 EF5 touched down over the course of the outbreak. Tornado Statistics ''' Tornadoes by State Events ''Main Article: List of tornadoes in the August 2-4, 2018 Tornado Outbreak Notable Tornadoes Davenport, Iowa Main Article: 2018 Davenport, Iowa Tornado Binger, Oklahoma Main Article: 2018 Caddo County, Oklahoma Tornado Piedmont, Oklahoma Main Article: 2018 Piedmont, Oklahoma Tornado Okarche, Oklahoma Main Article: 2018 Okarche, Oklahoma Tornado Guthrie, Oklahoma Main Article: 2018 Guthrie, Oklahoma Tornado Lincoln County, Oklahoma Main Article: 2018 Lincoln County, Oklahoma Tornado Prague, Oklahoma Main Article: 2018 Prague, Oklahoma Tornado The tornado first touched down at 8:18 PM CDT 2.2 miles west of Bearden. Ranging from an EF0 to EF1, hundreds of trees were downed and hundreds of homes were hit, leaving all types of damage. As an EF3 nearing Prague, 16 were killed along with 358 as the tornado hit 3 neighborhoods. Reaching peak strength with winds speeds upward of 296 mph (476 km/h), 127 were killed along with 1,439 when not only 6 neighborhoods were hit, over a hundred restaurants, businesses, car dealerships, farms, factories, and schools were destroyed. A reported total of 51,346 vehicles were either mangled beyond recognition or were never found. Another 33 were killed along with 9 injured as the high-end EF4 destroyed a neighborhood. Ranging from EF1 to EF4 strength, various types of damage occurred as homes and restaurants were damaged. Loosing strength, the twister caused EF0 to EF1 damage before dissipating at 10:32 PM CDT after causing 176 deaths, another 1,797 injuries, and $7.65 billion in damages. Immediately rated as an EF5, multiple experts including Timothy Marshall and Thomas Grazulis even stated how some of the worst damage they have ever seen happened from this event. This twister is still the 5th costliest tornado ever recorded in history. The EF5 was also the 14th costliest tornado of the decade. The NWS gave the violent tornado an EF5 rating 1 hour after beginning their survey. The path reached 61.71 miles and 2.4 miles wide. Newcastle, Oklahoma Main Article: 2018 Newcastle, Oklahoma Tornado External Links * List of tornadoes in the Tornado Outbreak of August 2-4, 2018 * 2018 Davenport, Iowa Tornado * 2018 Caddo County, Oklahoma Tornado * 2018 Piedmont, Oklahoma Tornado * 2018 Okarche, Oklahoma Tornado * 2018 Guthrie, Oklahoma Tornado * 2018 Lincoln County, Oklahoma Tornado * 2018 Prague, Oklahoma Tornado * 2018 Newcastle, Oklahoma Tornado Category:Outbreaks Category:Deadly Tornadoes Category:Deadly Outbreaks Category:Tornadoes of 2018 (Hitman) Category:Outbreaks of 2018 (Hitman) Category:Costly Tornadoes Category:Costly Outbreaks Category:Catastrophic Tornadoes Category:Catastrophic Outbreaks Category:Violent Tornadoes Category:Violent Outbreaks Category:F5/EF5 Tornadoes Category:Tornadoes of 2018 Category:Outbreaks of 2018 Category:Outbreaks (Hitman) Category:Tornadoes (Hitman) Category:Violent Tornadoes Category:Tornadoes